


A Day in The Life

by tomatoonicecream



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Edo is going to Cornell, F/M, Near Future, incantava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoonicecream/pseuds/tomatoonicecream
Summary: Edo comes back a bit for holiday and spends his time with Ele. Basically, they realize they want to be together whatever the situation and trying to make it work.





	A Day in The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on AO3, and in my defense it has been a while since I wrote a fic. BUT, I was deprived from Incantava after the end the season (can you believe it is only like what? a week?). Your child is thirsty here SKAM IT.  
> What else can I say?
> 
> Oh you might probably find this major grammar error here and there, I'm sorry, but then again, English isn't my first language. So please bear with me. I actually open for beta if any of you interest or even constructive criticisms.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was late and Edo successfully kicked Chicco, of course it will be Chicco the last person he has to kick out from a party, out of his house after he made sure he was sober enough to get home. Well, it was usually Fede too, but now he got Eva to look after, and finally that boy got something he is serious about. Edo is happy for him and had a realistic 'daddy-is-proud moment' for a certain point. 

A party right after he came back home is probably not the best plan he ever made. But a time, even little short moment of time, to be with all his friends and be like good ol' days was not a decision he'll ever regret. 

Five days. That are the only days he could muster to come back home before has to go back to America. It was both relieved and ecstatic when he finished his first exam week - like for the first time in his life he actually should cramping in his desk studying for shits - rumpled sheet, tear edge paper, nearly collapsing bind of his business book −he found a newly high respect for Ele (colour-coded highlighter according to relevance, scribbled notes at every spaces given in her books, she even studied when they were on date for fuck sake) or his friends (three hours before exam, just after chugging Advil and mouth still taste like the alcohol from last night even after sloshing a lot of water down their throats)− with their study and dedication.

He walks back to the living room and shook his head and bites his smile at the sight of her. 

"God, just leave it, Ele. You don't have to clean it up, you know" 

Variant bottles in her arm, her other hand still in the middle of unearthing another beer bottle from the floor. She put them on the table, along with the rest of bottle, he believes she collected before when he escorted his −no, their guests. He smiles at the thought. Their. 

"Sooner or later we have to clean it up. It's either now or in the morning, and you know how I hate to wake up in the morning"

"Oh yes, I do actually. I know how grumpy you can be in the morning, Miss. Don't worry, I'll do it"

"Excuse me, but you think I'll let you clean all this up alone?" She transfers the bottles from her hand to a corner, which Edo notices was already collecting various size of bottle, before sitting at his recliner.

"That or you have to wake up in the morning to clean up with me"

"I think I'll manage wake up a little bit early. Since a certain someone already messed up my sleeping time since he is moving to another continent"

Edoardo barks out a laugh, helpless with it, and scuffs the toe of his shoe along the ground, flashing her a rueful smile, and scrubs at the nape of his neck. And while he is biting his lips−a habit he has that she once point out, not that she is complaining, but Edo can be too distracting− he walks nearing her.

"Do- do you want to dance?" 

She blinks at him, face scrunching with incredulity, before she snorts.

"Come on, Ele" he says again as she makes a face at him and shakes her head, but ends up laughing when he gently pull her into his arms. She says about how cliché he is−like of course she will−while hiding her smile as if he hasn't seen it or know it. His leg knocks some bottles that still scattered on the floor and almost stumbled. He curses under his breath while she jokingly calls him stupid.

They swing awkwardly because, just be honest, Edoardo, for everything that he is capable and perfectly does, never ever did a slow dance with a girl. He just knew that it was nice when his mother held him in her arms while humming and slowly swaying. To be held like that like when he was a little boy and he wants to share it with her. A little secret he never told a soul. 

And for a moment she lets him has that time. Listening his voice, feeling tiny tiny vibration from his chest for every hum upon her palm, that small caresses of his thumb on her waist which she thinks he unconsciously does, his breath just above the shell of her ear, and the distinct smell of him, she lets them all basking into her at that moment. For having him only for her even for a short time. 

"Ele" she looks up at him when he calls, "how are you?"

"Edo, you know it is alrea-"

It is the third time he was asking that evening, twice when they were at party. But he still wait for her to answer, for certainty, for assurance, that she is actually mean it. Because he wouldn't let go, couldn't let go. And Ele knows how important it is for him. As much as his to her.

"I'm good, Edoardo. Really good"

And she kisses him. Until all her senses are filled with him; his sound, his smell, his touch. Him. 

\-----

He really did ruin Ele's sleeping schedule. Long distance and time difference really changing her habit. Is she complaining? Yes. Does she regretted it? He would like to think she is not. Because she called and he called and she told him as much as he told her about their day; about cheap asses vodka he drunk from one of the party that was way way too sweet and taste more like a muffins and suspiciously hazardous for his dental health, about Silvia new obsession about safety and life span of penguin or another study method that Fede newly discovered from youtube. She told him about her mother sudden interest in her life which she herself wasn't sure if she should be delight or cautious, and he told her that his nonna asked if she got time for another lunch date with her. They call, skype, and text even when he's delirious with exhaustion and can't remember why he shouldn't.

So the next morning she woke up like he did and helps him clean up the house.

"What are you smiling at?" she is casually lounging on one of the cleaned couch while Edo came back after taking the last bag of trash out. 

"Never knew that I'll ever be this happy while cleaning mess"

"Well, you literally offered yourself to be my cleaning man. I thought you're into it. Some weird kink or such, but don't worry, I won't judge" she playfully shrugs.

And he swallows. Hard. Because as their eyes met, and he catches, with a stuttering, impossibly sweet pang, how she smiles, small and decidedly awestruck.

He isn't even sure if this sudden emerging memory of last night is a good thing or not. How that thin lips, drags slowly and surely over his pulse; and gasping and chanting his name over and over like a prayer, a raw rendition of the syllables that makes him shiver. Her eyes a brilliant searing green, intent and heavy-lidded, and as he trace his fingers on every inch of her skin until his palm settles on the small of her back, anchoring her, and-

Before he knew it, he was over her. And tastes her in his mouth like it was a necessity. Her body curls into him and his hands found her waist, tracing the sinuous curve down her hips, pulling her, closer to him because he never have the need to be this close, or close enough, with anyone but her. 

The urge to touch and touch and drag his finger and to feel of her just there, like he was drowning, and she is the only way to save him. To kiss every freckles on her skin, to soothe every redness on her that his stubble made last night, to keep her taste in his tongue. Her grip on his arm tightened as he brushes a fingertip down the notches of her spine and drags her to him. Closer. And her gasp, the intoxicating staccato of breath−matches with the beating of his heart− are hot against his temple as his lightly graze his teeth on her clavicle. He nips and bites and kiss-

And then he feels a tinniest push from her. A little nudge which supposedly insignificant and pretty much easy to be neglect. But no. Not from her. Especially her. For she is all that matters.

She looks at him, like she is remorseful, while bites her lips. Which certainly and undoubtedly DO NOT helping the excitement he feels. He blames her for being so unashamedly− while seemingly oblivious− mouth watering.

"Can I try telling you other boring things about myself instead?"

"Sure" he nods, "Sure, let's do that" the sound from his mouth, hitching slightly, that supposed to be embarrassing if his face isn't buried at the crook of her neck. Which, again, stupid decision and not helping when all he can breathe is her.

"I think I'm going to continue my study in Manchester"

Ok. That works. Immediately. Effectively. 

He didn't say anything for couple of second.

"Edo-"

" I-i don't know what to say" he pulls his head from her to look at her. Uncertain and utterly unsettled. 

His thought went so quick from one to another scenario. How to progress this certain information, how to properly answer her, how to not mess it up. But as he sees her, worried and uncertain, waiting for him, an uncomfortable kind of clarity lodge itself in the back of his throat.

She was afraid, possible more, if not as much as he is feeling right now. For she is the type to like things that are concrete, something that could be point to and know what it is. Something that can be touch and handle and hold on to and make sure it never changed.

"-but if it is what you want, then I don't think you should let anything hold you back. But I have to make sure of something first"

"Hm? Tell me"

"This is not some lame attempt to get rid of me, right? Or if it is, please tell me it is not that Stefan guy because, Ele, do me a favour, at least pick someone more good looking than me" 

She giggles, little trill that would probably be not this adorable in his eyes, coming from any other girl, and he kind of wants to fucking savor it.

"Now now careful Mr. Incanti, your arrogance are showing" she clicks her tongue.

"And here I thought it is one of reasons of why you don't like me. Not even a bit"

She shakes her head and tells him how dumb he is. But when the lips tilting up in a begrudging almost-smile, he feels like a fucking victory to him. His girlfriend, his sweet sweet Ele, is the number one worrier. And he won't let him be the cause of it, if he can help it. 

"Well, England should be nothing if we can make this work. I mean at least we are still in the same continent, right?"

"If?" he says "We'll make sure we can make this out, won't we?"

\--------

And they are. 

They communicated. He video called her when he was on trip and hanging out at the beach along with his Cornell friends. "We are at the beach, and it is sunset. And I wish you are with me". Apparently, Itacha was sucks, per Edo always said, it snows all the time and most of the food taste like gutter. Ele always made fun of him about that. She was eating her lunch with the girls when she picked up the call. The others teasing them but Edo jokingly said to them to watch Ele for him. Federica assured him that Ele is still as prude as ever, which made him laughed. 

They tried to be there for each other. While he was stuck at his dorm−bloody exam week−but feeling homesick, Ele would skype him and sings him Baby K. And it was totally ridiculous as Edo said, for Ele cannot sing for shit, but he thought he broke his cheek from smiling too much that night. He was on the phone with Fillipo for hours and hours when she was rushed to emergency room for food poisoning. How did she get it, nobody knows. Or as Fillipo suspect and told Edo "she was trying weird shit in the kitchen last night, I never thought she would try it herself"

And be honest at each other. He told her that she had bad habit of ignoring and rejecting his calls mostly when she was studying. And he said he would understand if she texted him that she was studying at that moment. She told him that she didn't appreciate that his friends were checking out on her. Fede would ask many, non-sense, things whenever he hung out with Eva and the girls. Chicco Rodi came, one time during Easter, delivering an enormous egg. Rocco and Nathan would somehow found where she and her girls hung out every Friday night. If she didn't know they are good boys and meant well, it'll definitely creep her out. 

And he laughed and assured her he would have THE talk with them. 

Although, unbeknownst to Ele, he actually did coerced slash bribed Fede to join the march to watch over her. Since Fede was the only one of his boys that had Eva as alibi to join the march.

Years later, Edo tells her that in the early years they got together, around when he was going to America, Sana pulled him at one of their party and said something like "- between the five of us, we only have another one brain cell beside me. So you better not ruin it or God forbid that I'll have stroke before the age 30 taking care of those three by myself". So it was actually Sana who updated Edo and kept an eye on her for him and they became, as what Edo quote from Sana, "correspondent ship". 

"That sneaky traitor" she said while holding her smile. 

He finished his study and back to Rome. He got his first job, while she was finishing her documents to study at Manchester. He told her what she said to him years before; that he is happy for her, although less for him. And she understood as much as he was, in between their smile, that they will always support each other and want what's best for another. So he drove her and her brother to airport, along with her friends. They said goodbye and he hugged her for the longest time. 

They made it worked. Again. Like when they was an ocean away and they still had their routines. He, although had less time than ever, still called her and texted her. She would convinced him that not all the food there were shits, sent him photos of foods and places she wants to share with him. And when he was visiting her, she would be holding his hand and drag him around the city, and Edo would moan and whine but his smile never falter. The third time he was visiting, he said "I have to admit that some of the food are adequate, just a smidge better than Itacha, and it wasn't raining all day this time. I do know that you like this place. But at this rate, I'll be convinced that the next time I was here, you'll tell me you are moving here for good". He said it as a joke and she buried her laugh onto his chest and that was all he could hear. 

"Don't worry, I still remember where my home is". And she said that to him like she wasn't talking about place. 

That was what she said at that time. 

So later on, when she told him that she was offered a year internship after she graduated, they got into their first fight. Or argument as she preferred.

"Ele, I have waited for you for years and years. Even from the start I have to be the one that wait for you. How many more y-"

"You know, no one asked you to"

And the second those words out of their mouth, there were only regrets. For both of them. They bite their tongue and taste the bitterness out of it. He is clenching his jaw and she tries to ignore the bubbling hurt that's eating away at the bottom of her stomach. Before he could say anything, she closed the line and shut herself. Like she always did.  
But unlike those years ago, she reached him back. Edo sent her text. He said they need to talk. And unlike before, she called him back. Almost right away. And they talk, and talk, and she listened to him like he always listened to her. And she listened and tried to understand. Because they learned together and grew together. And she swore to herself would not make the same mistake. 

She told him how important this chance for her. And he told her that he had counted the days they would be together again when she finished her school and it made him devastated that she told him that he has to added another year. But she promised him that it would end before he realized.

"And I-" she bit her lip and she hesitated "I want you to wait for me. I promise this will be the last. Please, Edo"

And she learned to ask. Even though he always knew what she really meant, always read her like an open book, always understood what she cannot say directly. She learned to ask to favour. To trust and hang her hopes and expectations on someone. For someone who depended on herself almost all her life, it was certainly a challenge for her. But she learns trusts him.

And he smiled. At her words. At her. Like she was there with him. But she was at the other end of the phone. He just cannot help it. And he wanted to see her. So he video called and saw her and suddenly like he could breath. Like it was scarce and now he finally can do it properly. At last. 

"God, I miss you so much" he said under his breath. Like he was holding it all this time. 

And when he saw her smile he knew he did the right thing. 

"Don't worry. I'll always be here; watering your plants, make sure your friends didn't get pick up by some stronzzo, and stop your brother from ruining your place"

And it was all good for him when she laughed.

He was there when she graduated, seated beside Fillipo. Her mother wasn't, but Ele knew that it was more than enough and they are just exactly what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have basically no experience of long distance relationship but this is what I wish to happen to them. Let us be blissfully ignorant, and believe that maintaining relationship are this simple. See ya.


End file.
